1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobility scooter and in particular to a mobility scooter having easily changeable attachments at the front end of the base, that is configurable for tandem use and that has easily removable components for easy storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
One product, named Liberty Elite Foldable Mobility Scooter is made by R.J. Cox Engineering.
Several US Patents are listed below.
United States Patent Number (“USPN”) U.S. Pat. No. 2,867,449 to Shawver is titled Hand Cart Adapted for Use with Interchangeable Load Carriers. This patent shows an invention related to a vehicle and more particularly to a vehicular unit especially useful by itself or in association with a propelling unit, and finds particular utility in a vehicular train of relatively small size useful in coping with the care of lawns, gardens and the like as well as in the handling and transporting of materials in plants, shops, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,512 to Coeks et al. is titled Self-Propelled Driving and Steering Truck for Shopping Carts. This patent describes a self-propelled truck including a rear operators position and front steerable wheel means, the cart including a forward portion adapted to be disposed beneath and to support the rear portion of a shopping cart with the rear wheels of the shopping cart in at least slightly elevated position above the ground whereby the self-propelled truck may be utilized to propel and steer the shopping cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,250 to Dykes is titled Self-Propelled Electric Vehicle and Battery Mount. It describes a self-propelled electric vehicle includes a wheeled frame having a quick connect and disconnect hitch for drivingly connecting the vehicle to a variety of wheeled devices. An individual drive for each of a pair of ground-contacting wheels includes a separate, reversible motor and a power transmission train coupled to each wheel which carries an inturned extension over which a transmission member is trained. The motors are mounted on a pivotal base and yieldingly urged away from the wheels to maintain tension in the power transmission train during rotation of the wheels by the motors. A mount for the quick replacement of a battery on the vehicle with a recharged battery has a carrier member on the battery casing and electrical contacts arranged to removably seat on electrically conductive support members carried by the vehicle which are arranged to form power terminals on the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,920 to Heyn is titled Power Shopping Cart and Trailer. It teaches a self-propelled shopping cart, having a trailer accommodation for transporting a passenger behind the cart, and further comprising a brake feature wherein a tilting trailer is used for automatic drive and brake control. An operator can tilt the trailer to the rear to apply a brake means or forward to engage a drive means. A basket of the cart can be removed and replaced by a seat and back rest through the use of a quick release cam locking device and the trailer can be placed in an upright, stowed position so that the cart may be used in the conventional manual push mode.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,840 to Keller is titled Articulated Power-Driven Shopping Cart. It shows an articulated shopping cart-tractor unit with a seat is provided for the handicapped. The tractor unit is connected to a conventional shopping cart by a bracket and coupling.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,313 to Forshee et al. is titled Wheelchair Attachable Shopping Cart. It shows a shopping cart is securely attachable to the foot rest supports of a wheel chair in a manner allowing a person to enter and depart the wheelchair while the cart is attached. Two attachable arms that are moveable horizontally and vertically attached to the each foot rest support in a low position. The horizontally and vertically movement of the attachable arms permit the cart to be attached to different wheelchairs. The attachable arms have ends that are easily attached and detached from the foot rest supports. In one embodiment, the attachment arms have a U-shaped end that fits around the foot rest support and is held in place by a strap, the ends of which may be secured by any one of buckles, snaps and hook and loop fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,093,841 to Conrad is titled Seating/Storage Add-On Section With Holster for Shopping Cart. It has a seating/storage add-on section for use with a shopping cart, having a non-rigid connector for engaging the rear wheels of a shopping cart. In addition, the connector allows relative movement between the add-on section and an attached shopping cart. The shopping cart can be quickly attached to and detached from the add-on section without requiring tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,207,407 to Huber is titled Quick Disconnect Support Bracket for a wheeled Device. It has a collapsible three wheeled vehicle for personal transportation which has a removable support bracket that secures the distal ends of two independent foldable side rails at either end of the support bracket. The support bracket also provides a mounting base for a passenger seat. The rear support bracket, when removed, allows the side rails to fold together with the steering column for convenient storage. A removable front wheel, a removable seat, and removable steering handles allow the vehicle to further reduce the required amount of space for storage and transport. The vehicle uses a battery operated electric drive motor. A second optional battery power supply may be attached to the vehicle to extend its range. A storage bag is provided to hold the components of the vehicle when not in use.
While each of these products may work well for their intended purposes, they each can be improved upon.
For example, none show the use of interchangeable front ends.
None show a front end receiver of the present invention.
None show a chair that folds flat.
None show a hooked end configured for multiple heights.
None show a movable throttle.
None show independent rear drive assemblies that are removably supported on the platform and are connected to independent wheels.
Thus there exists a need for a mobility scooter that solves these and other problems.